Mi error fue mi ambicion
by ranmamaniaca
Summary: En su adolescencia tomó la decisión equivocada, y ahora ella, cuenta el error que fue su vida al vivir sin el, y a la vez, con él./////One-shot


**MI ERROR FUE MI AMBICION.**

**SOLO RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½, BUENO, DE HECHO, TODO RANMA ½ LE PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**-"Los personajes hablan"-**

* * *

Idiota, si, eso es lo que fui al dejarte ir, al no aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos y al dejarte en bandeja de plata junto a ella, jamás pensé que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueran tan fuertes, pensé que solo eras uno más en mi lista y que pronto te olvidaría.

Se que pude haberte tenido, pero, fui tan tonta que te deje ir, si solo hubiera aceptado la propuesta cuando te conocí, pero no, no fue así, y ahora tengo que tragarme todo, hoy, el día de tu boda con esa, que, aunque se que no tiene la culpa, arrebata de mi todas las probabilidades de algún día poderte creer mío. Aunque, sabes, es raro que a la vez este feliz, feliz porque ella se va a casar con el hombre al que ama, hombre al que amo yo también.

Ya todo esta listo, la hora ha llegado y yo estoy en mi puesto junto a ella, porque ahí es donde debo estar, apoyándola en estos momentos que tanta felicidad le dan, pero que para mi son un martirio, pero eso no lo puedo dejar ver, pues siempre he sido fría y calculadora, tal vez eso es lo que hizo que te alejaras de mí.

Espero con él tiempo poder olvidarte, hacer una familia, aún sabiendo que jamás dejaras de estar dentro de mi vida, pues el que te hayas casado con ella no me ayuda en nada, pero bueno, tu eres el que ha decidido, y yo nunca he hablado de mis sentimientos.

Bien, el padre ha hecho la pregunta del millón, pero no se preocupen que yo no pienso interferir en su unión, no podría hacer sufrir a ninguno de ustedes dos, aunque con eso me estoy haciendo sufrir a mi, pero no importa, ya se me pasara, o, quizá no, pero, eso es lo de menos.

* * *

Bueno, todo ha transcurrido bien, por fin son marido y mujer, muchos amigos han venido a celebrar junto a ustedes, aunque de todas formas dentro de poco rato parten a su luna de miel, los veo de lejos, y por más que lo intento, no puedo apartar la mirada de el lugar donde estas.

Afortunadamente solo una persona sabe sobre esto, pero estoy segura de que no hablara, no seria capas de traicionarme, no seria capaz de hacerme sufrir más.

**-"Te encuentras bien"-**dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y yo solo le respondo afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza**-"no te preocupes, pronto se irán y todo terminará".**

Se que por más que me consuele mi condición no mejorara y solo le puedo contestar con la verdad-**"te equivocas, esto acaba de empezar"**- sin más me doy la vuelta y me retiro hacia el jardín, la celebración es en un lugar muy bonito, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, para mí lo más hermoso de este lugar es él.

* * *

Ya son las 7 de la noche, puedo escuchar como todos se despiden de la feliz pareja, la cual me hace infeliz a mí, claro que sin saberlo, pues si lo supieran probablemente esta boda habría sido un fracaso, aunque no quiera, se que es mi obligación ir a despedirlos, de hecho ya me mandaron a llamar, no puedo hacerlos esperar.

Un abrazo, eso es lo que necesito de él, pero sus amigos lo rodean y no puedo acercarme, solo a ella, la abrazo y me despido, como si nada pasara, como si mi mundo no se destrozara, a partir de hoy nada será igual, yo no seré la misma.

* * *

Increíble, ya paso un año desde la boda y yo me siento fatal, ellos tienen un hijo, el pequeño tiene 3 meses y se parece mucho a su papá, pero lo peor de todo, es que yo me voy a casar, ¿por qué?, fácil, no puedo seguir atormentándome, necesito algún tipo de distracción.

En un mes me caso, por amor, no, claro que no, porque mi corazón esta con él, aquel que a formado una familia y que jamás sabrá lo mucho que lo ame, amo y amare.

Mi prometido, él dice que me quiere, que me quiere hacer feliz, que no quiere verme sufrir, si supiera que eso será imposible, porque yo no podre quererlo, no podre ser feliz con él mientras esté pensando en otro, y no creo que pueda hacerme sufrir más de lo que ya estoy sufriendo.

Pero esto es lo que me ha tocado y no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo, no puedo separarlos y tampoco pienso intentarlo. Se que no tengo el derecho, por eso me casare y aunque mi más grande confidente insiste en que no lo haga, no puedo romper mi palabra y lo tengo que hacer.

* * *

Un mes pasa muy rápido, ese niño ya está muy grande, ellos están felices y yo me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión, me da rabia verlo así como si nada, pero que más puedo hacer, mañana es la boda, él esta feliz, y no puedo romper su ilusión, ya no me queda más que seguir, intentar formar una familia con mi prometido, y amar en silencio a aquel que la eligió a ella como su mujer.

Estoy a un paso del altar, y aunque se supone que este debe ser el momento más feliz de mi vida, el tener tu presencia frente a mí, cargando a ese pequeño, dándole tu amor, hace que mi corazón se rompa más de lo que ya esta.

**-"Oye, te sientes bien"-**te acercas a mi, como pude ser tan tonta, deje salir esas lagrimas que tenia tiempo no derramaba, y todo por ver esa imagen tuya con el pequeño, y a tu pregunta no se que responder no puedo decirte que me siento así porque le das tu cariño y amor a ellos y no a mí, no, claro que no, eso seria traicionarla a ella y perjudicarte a ti.

**-"Si, bueno, es que estoy un tanto nerviosa por lo de mañana sabes, me imagino que a ti te paso lo mismo, estoy tan feliz"-**que buena actriz puedo ser a veces, pues las ultimas palabras parecieron en verdad genuinas, cuando en realidad son una mentira, y lo peor que me podía pasar esta sucediendo en estos momento, porque lo peor que podías hacer es abrazarme, siento como me envuelves en esos brazos tan más fuertes y protectores, ahora se que ella en verdad está segura, y eso duele, pero me alegra saber que está protegida. Lamentablemente debo romper el contacto que estamos teniendo, no puedo seguir así, tan cerca de ti. Ahora lo veo todo más claro, me casare y me alejare de aquí, ya no quiero sufrir.

* * *

3 años ya, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ellos no pueden estar más felices, ya no es uno son 3, 3 pequeños que me enseñaron que el dejarlo ir fue lo mejor que pude hacer, casarme y marcharme, mi vida a cambiado un poco, ya no me siento tan sola, tengo dos hijos, niña y niño, son hermosos, me dan por lo menos un poco de paz y felicidad, esa que durante mucho tiempo me faltó, mi esposo, él casi no está en casa, y eso lo agradezco, pues no podría soportar mentir todo el tiempo, no podría darle los besos y caricias que el necesita cuando lo veo, sabiendo que cuando lo hago estoy pensando en otro, pensando que beso y acaricio a otro, pero bueno esa es la vida que me toco y no me puedo quejar, pues al menos a él aun lo veo de vez en cuando, aunque ni siquiera se fije en mí.

Mi confidente sabe que no soy feliz, lo nota, lo sabe, me conoce mejor de lo que yo lo hago, soy como un libro abierto para esa persona, y eso me hace débil, pues antes era difícil descifrar lo que yo quería y ahora es todo lo contrario, antes yo me aprovechaba de los demás, ahora ya no puedo hacerlo, porque él me ha enseñado, que así no podre lograr nada.

Pero, mientras mis hijos estén bien, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, por ellos vivo, ellos me han enseñado a luchar, y aunque aun son unos pequeñitos, siento que vinieron para salvarme del agujero en el que poco a poco iba entrando, ese agujero llamado soledad que durante mucho tiempo fue mi gran aliado.

En tanto a mi esposo, le agradezco el cariño que me da, que aunque no llena el gran vacio que tengo, por lo menos cura un poco del dolor que siento. Decirle mi amor, o cariño lo hace sentir bien, y ya me acostumbre a hacerlo, pero solo lo hago por cumplir con mi papel de esposa, pues para mí, esas son solo palabras sin significado alguno, pues jamás he podido experimentar que es el verdadero amor, pues con la persona con quien quisiera hacerlo ya no puede ser mío.

* * *

5 años más, que les puedo decir, ya tengo un hijo más, lo malo de ello, es que no lo tuve yo, más bien es el hijo de otra, pues el hombre que decía quererme me engaño y como la perra no quiso hacerse cargo del niño yo acepte jugar ese papel, que más da, me dolió el que me haya engañado, pero después no me importó y lo perdone, que por qué lo hice, es la pregunta que mi confidente me hace, esa era la oportunidad de librarme de él, pero la rechace por el simple y sencillo hecho de que el me engaño una vez, y yo lo he hecho todos estos 8 años, pues estando con él pienso en otro, incluso he estado con otros para tatar de olvidarlo a él, a ese chico que me conquisto cuando yo tenia 17 años, del cual trate de arruinar su compromiso durante 5 sin éxito alguno.

Mis verdaderos hijos aún ven al pequeño como un extraño, saben lo que paso, y aunque son pequeños lo entienden, piensan que su papi nos engaño a todos, si supieran que yo también lo he hecho, pero no, no pienso decirlo, quiero que conserven la imagen que tienen de mi, afortunadamente he podido salir adelante y no cometeré los mismos errores que en mi pasado.

En mi trabajo me consideran una de las mejores, eso me da ánimos, aunque se que soy la mejor porque el trabajo me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de lo que vivo, porque es el único medio en donde puedo desahogarme, tratando siempre de ser la mejor, soy la envidia de muchos en mi trabajo, eso me hace subir un poco el ego que antes tenia, lastima que no puedo ser la envidia de muchas por tenerlo a él.

* * *

6 años más, que rápido pasa el tiempo, mis hijos ya tienen 13, 12, 6 y 3 años, el más pequeño es mi adoración, se parece a su padre, por eso lo amo, pero él, ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, y, si lo sabe, se que por no arruinar su vida, no lo aceptaría como suyo, dice que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, y lo comprendo, lo comprendo porque juntos la traicionamos a ella, a ella que siempre ha sido mi amiga, además se que me aproveche del a situación en que se encontraba, pues había peleado con su esposa y yo me acerque a él para tratar de consolarlo pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos y todo salió mal. Mi marido ni siquiera sabe que no es de él, confía en mí, ese es su gran error, pero bueno, eso no me importa, yo amo a mi hijo y así será siempre.

Los hijos de él también ya son grandes, el menor tiene la edad de uno de mis hijos, el pequeño me quiere mucho, y yo lo quiero a él, todos practican artes marciales, incluyendo los míos, no lo puedo evitar, de cierta forma lo llevan en la sangre, no se los podía impedir. Aunque a veces tengo celos, porque ellos la quieren a ella como a su tía, y así debe ser, pero para mí en los últimos años pasó a ser una extraña, la confianza que aun nos teníamos se rompió, ella lo supo todo, y yo, no se lo pude negar, claro que no sabe que Kei es hijo de él, pero no me importa, ese será mi secreto, algo que solo mi confidente y yo sabremos, aunque quizá algún día mi hijo también lo sepa, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

10 años más, mi vida no podría estar más destrozada, me divorcié, pero eso no es lo que me duele, al contrario, me da la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, libertad que en silencio rogaba. Lo malo de todo esto es que ya solo tengo a uno de mis hijos, el mas pequeño es el único que sigue conmigo, los demás se han casado, lo que si es que doy gracias a que aun no soy abuela.

Estoy feliz por ellos, porque no tuvieron que sufrir lo que yo, ellos pudieron lograr lo que querían, mi ex esposo quería quedarse con la custodia de los dos menores pero no podía dejar que me arrebataran al niño que me ha dado felicidad, el me quiere mucho y yo lo quiero a él, juntos saldremos adelante, y aunque se que soy injusta con los demás, puedo asegurar que Kei es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Mientras tanto, él solo pudo quedarse con su hijo, Kotaro ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber que no soy su madre, por lo que decidí cederle su custodia a su padre, aunque ese joven me quiere yo ya no podía seguir jugando al papel de madre sustituta que por 16 años jugué, y aunque diga que mi decisión fue injusta, se que es lo mejor para él, pues no quiero que me vea deshecha, prefiero que este con él , con su padre, en el lugar que le corresponde. Aunque se que mi ex no lo quiere tanto como a los demás, tengo la seguridad de que le dará su lugar.

El problema de todo, es que por mi trabajo casi no puedo ver a Kei, me dieron un puesto mejor al que tenia, ahora soy la gerente de la empresa, cuando antes era la jefa de contaduría, eso está bien porque se que a mi pequeño, (que ya no es tan pequeño, pues tiene 13 años), no le faltará nada, pero como el no quería a una niñera o algo por el estilo que lo cuidara por lo mismo de que ya esta grande decidió que lo mejor era pasar el rato en casa de su verdadero padre, y eso, me pone nerviosa pues Kei se parece mucho a él y temo que se entere de la verdad.

Mi hijo se lleva muy bien con sus medios hermanos, pero me disgusta que también se lleva muy bien con ella, pero no puedo quejarme ya que ella prácticamente me ha ayudado a cuidarlo desde que nació, no se como pude permitir eso, pero no tenia otra salida, la otra era dejárselo a mi confidente, pero no puedo hacerlo porque se que no esta pasando por un buen momento.

* * *

Dicen que el tiempo pasa volando y yo lo he comprobado, mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre, se ha casado, tiene 26 años, estoy muy contenta por él, se que la chica que eligió es la correcta pues se que lo ama igual que él a ella.

Hace 6 años le conté toda la verdad, lo sabe, sabe que su padre no es mi ex esposo, sabe que su padre es él, y no me lo reprocha, pero si se lo reprocha a él, eso me duele, pero se que no puedo decir nada.

Al enterarse de la verdad, al enterarse de que Kei es hijo de el, ella quiso separarse de, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, yo se que él la ama, no me gustaría verlo sufrir, ya bastante tengo con mi sufrimiento como para hacerlo sufrir también a él. Kei no quiere verlo, siente que lo traicionó, que lo hizo a un lado para no destruir a su familia, más no sabe que yo nunca le dije nada a su padre, él ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, ese fue mi gran error, callarme y no decir nada.

Por su parte, mi ex esposo lo sabe, pero no le retiro el apellido, por el simple hecho de que no quiere que lleve el apellido de aquel que le quito al amor de su vida, que curiosamente no soy yo. Si, a mi me quiso, y siempre me lo dijo, pero a ella la amó, nuestra salida fue casarnos y formar una familia juntos, por despecho, pero también por cariño, ambos teníamos cosas en común, y ahora que mi confidente lo sabe está más tranquila, pues sabe que mi matrimonio fue un arreglo entre los dos, y que no solo lo hice por borrarlo de mi memoria a él.

Aunque mi amor ahora ya no tan secreto quiso entregarle su apellido a mi hijo, por el hecho de que mi ex no quiso quitarle el suyo a Kei ahora hay una pelea legal entre las familias, mi ex lleva las de perder por no ser el padre biológico pero como yo me niego el juez a decidido cancelar el juicio, además mi hijo ya tiene edad para decidir que es lo que quiere, y se que el quiere seguir siendo un Tatewaki y yo respeto su decisión.

El resto de mis hijos ya tiene su familia hecha, tengo 6 nietos, me hacen feliz esos pequeños, creo que era lo que necesitaba para poder sacar este dolor, aunque no se ha ido del todo, pero por lo menos estos niños me traen un poco de paz.

* * *

Hoy a mis 58 años todo ha terminado, mi dolor y sufrimiento se fueron con él, ahora trato de ser feliz con lo que me queda, hace 10 meses regresé con Kuno y mis hijos están felices con mi decisión. He decidido vivir lo que me quede de vida junto a él, pues mi corazón ya esta tranquilo, y ya nada puedo hacer.

Él se ha ido, nos ha dejado a las dos, y todo por su maldita obsesión de ser siempre el mejor, una enfermedad mortal lo atacó y aunque intentamos luchar, no pudimos hacer nada y a los 3 meses murió, afortunadamente pudo convivir con mi hijo ya que convencí a Kei de que escuchara su versión, mi hijo lo entendió y aunque fuera poco tiempo, se que lo perdonó.

El tiempo que todo duro sufrí como nunca, verlo morir, ver a una persona que siempre fue extremadamente fuerte ir cayendo poco a poco hizo que mi corazón se volviera polvo, y digo polvo porque ya estaba roto en mil pedazos desde el día en que unió su vida a ella, mi hermana.

Ahora que ha muerto se que mi corazón fue enterrado junto a él, pero no me importa, porque ahora podre continuar mi camino, recordándolo y amándolo, los hijos de Kei no sabrán los errores que cometí, ni tampoco los que él cometió, lo conocerán como el gran hombre que fue, como el hombre que amó a mi hermana, su mujer, pero jamás deben saber que yo también lo ame, ellos jamás sabrán que Nabiki Tendo la que en su tiempo fue una gran mercenaria, fue cayendo poco a poco por el amor que tuvo siempre por un solo hombre, el cual tiene por nombre **Ranma Saotome**.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, se que he hecho cosas mejores, pero, me pareció buena idea sacar un poco de dolor de la gran Nabiki Tendo, me pareció interesante hacer este fic, aunque creo que al final no salió como yo quería, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

**Dejen sus comentarios onegai, serán bien recibidos, díganme si estoy equivocada o en que falle.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
